ThIrTeEn Ghosts
by louisiana-southern-belle
Summary: Everyone’s fallen..In a dark age where there is no hope, one boy's destiny is about to bring light upon them all. Dark sources await our young Yugi Moto..last hope..fallen..everyone Do you believe? RxR!
1. T h e B e g i n n i n g

Disclaimer: It's on my Christmas list….

**Note: **This is my new story and I think I feel a bit bittersweet here. First off, I think we all know that I should be UPDATING, and not POSTING. ( ducks away from evil eyes). Heh. Also this is another messed up story, in other words HEED THE CATEGORY. This will be twisted and dark Now then onward we go…

-

--

**T-h-I-r-T-e-E-n Ghost **-

-

--

-

By:

Louisiana-Southern-Belle

Chapter 1

T h e B e g I n n i n g

……………………………………………..

The war has been fought,

As you have been taught,

Now our slaughter will

_Begin again._

……………………………………………..

"You know what is to happen next, no? You've lost."

The figure blanched making their already beaten and cut skin look almost translucent in the moonlight.

"You can't do a damn thing, and you know it."

Clutching at their side where sword not even moments ago had sliced through, the figure hissed in pain as a swift kick came upon the open wound making them drop to the cold concrete to support their draining body.

"My body may die, but my comrades and I shall be avenged."

The darkness laughed, a soundless and bottomless pitch that sent the hair on their neck on end He slowly approached his enemy stepping over the other twelve bodies littered in mutated messes around them.

"Let them come, for," it leaned down putting their faces mere inched apart, "their death shall be all the sweeter."

A snicker and brush of the face allowed the figure to see the blood, the blood indeed! It was such a waste after a long battle.

The pink muscle from the monster's mouth slithered out and delicately tasted the delicious life.

The wounded victim looked watching their own blood be _tasted_ by the monster.

"Burn in hell, asshole."

"I intend too."

A scream echoed easily off the surrounding walls, ending the life.

The sword was pulled from the heart with a sickening _crunch_, allowing the dead body to fall mercilessly to the cold ground with a thump.

"Soon your pathetic race will know fear and long for death."

Now the war of the past had ended, but the rebirth of darkness had begun.

Soon the chosen one would be found to gather the fallen of the Last Hope and stop the Evil Ones once more.

But when would the chosen realize their fate?

One can only hope it be soon, in this century or the next….

…………………

"Counselor, have you made a decision?"

The weary looking immortal closed their eyes in heavy tiredness.

"Yes, go and inform them of their duty, and go quick with the winds now, time is not on our side."

"As you command."

'_Let this boy except fate, for it is not willing to be kind. This…_

_For you I pray…_

_Yugi Moto.'_

……………..

………………

…………….

……………

T-h-I-r-T-e-E-n Ghosts

……………

Ah...now how's that for a beginning, ne?

I tried to make this less confusing, and you really aren't supposed to know the figures in the fight, just that they were at war with another.

Please review by clicking the button down there (points somewhere on your screen)

Thank you!

Love,

l-s-b


	2. T h e L i g h t S h i n e s A g a i n

Disclaimer: No, not mine

Author's notes: Just so we're all aware, yes I am updating this fic! I'm personally very happy about that. This story will be mainly set on Sci-Fi mystery and possibly a little romance. This takes place in AU, like many of my stories, so be prepared for that.

I would like to thank the following reviewers:

yugirules

Sakina the Fallen Angel

Nightlit

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-

--

**T-h-I-r-T-e-E-n Ghost **-

-

--

-

By:

Louisiana-Southern-Belle

Chapter 2

T h e L i g h t S h i n e s A g a i n

……………………………………….

The war has been fought,

As you have been taught,

Now our slaughter will

_Begin again._

………………………………………….

It was the year 2030 A.C. and everything had changed. Once the people of Domino never ran free, once, children never laughed in the parks and swung on the swings. And once, everyone feared the night, and what went bump in it.

It was a time of ignorance, as the elders would say. Circled quietly around their old feet and tired bones children listened eagerly for more. And when story time was over they were hustled back to work or school by scolding parents who chastised them for slacking, but that was in the past although, the elders still told stories of the past to eager audiences.

"Come on, Gramps, tell us again." A whining child with a sandy head of hair to his left complained.

"Yes, Grandpa, one more wouldn't hurt. Please?"

He looked straight into shining amethyst eyes as innocent as the soul within them.

"Alright Yugi. Once more then."

The small group around him clapped and cheered.

"I'll tell you the story, or legend as some would agree, to the last Lights and the battle fought.

Long ago when the dark spirits found no rest, and creatures stalked the night, there was a small band of thirteen strong soldiers fighting against the darkness for the people. There was no foe as strong enough to take them out.

"But then one day, something changed. Darkness fell into the heart of one of the Lights, and the band fell apart, betrayed by their most trusted. War waged, and with no more allies left to fight, they fell one by one.

"It was said in the Book of Legends of our Ancestors that their last battle was fought together, and as so they died together, but promising to return. Their loss was most terrible and devastating for the people they fought for. How the Darkness was completely defeated was never found, but in the scriptures it is said the time will come again for all to come together to defeat evil."

He finished the tale and closed his eyes wearily; he really needed a nap now. All this talking was too much for the tired soul.

When he peered around the group with knowing plum eyes he felt slightly satisfied. They all sat with eyes cast down, remembering and respecting their Ancestors.

"Wow. I never get tired of that one."

"Me neither."

"Thanks Grandpa."

He smiled at the last speaker, his grandson. With hair much like his, it was angled and stuck out in different directions with a purple mane and had almost lightening bolt like bangs the color of bright gold. Such a good kid.

"No problem, my boy. Now it's off to school with all of you."

He heard a few moans and complaints, but they all started moving towards the door.

…………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Yug', did ya' hear that? All that stuff about darkness is coming back to Domino!" A tall blonde exclaimed while waving his arms dramatically for effect shouted next to his shorter classmate.

Yugi smiled brightly at his long time friend's antics.

"I sure did, Jou."

"Hey, I just surprised Jou even understood the story, much less got the meaning." An equally as tall guy sarcastically replied on the other side of Yugi. He had brown hair with an odd angle to it.

"Hey! Whata mean Honda? Don start somethin' you can' finish."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"I should think so, tough guy!"

"Come on guys. Don't start now or we'll be late for school!" Yugi half heartedly yelled while trying to pry the two sets of flaying arms from atop his head.

_Yugi, you are the one_

Yugi stopped mid scramble and turned left to right. Did he hear right? Someone said his name, it sounded like a woman, it was so faint…

_Yugi all will be lost…_

_You are the one…_

He narrowed his round violet eyes in confusion.

"Did anyone else hear that?"

The two struggling forces stopped immediately at hearing the puzzlement in Yugi's voice.

"I didn't hear a thing, you?" Honda looked at his friend who he currently had in a choke hold.

"Nope. Not a thing. Hey! Would ya' let go a' me ya' block head!"

He was released with a snicker from the hold.

Yugi's frown deepened. Something or someone had said his name, he just knew it.

…………………………………………….

The school bell rang triumphantly across the campus signaling the release of the children within its walls. It was Winter Break and they received a whole week off for their efforts.

"Bout' time we got a break round' here!"

Yugi shook his head in mock dismay.

"Only you, Jou, only you."

Jou gave a goofy grin at that.

"Where's Honda?" Yugi questioned while searching for the final member of their group.

"Aw he left early, sayin' somethin' bout' a family thing." Jou stretched his arms over and above his head in a way to get rid of any evidence of school relation. Just as his arms were coming down to his sides, another body walked right into them, startling Jou.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I should think it would be you Katsuya that should watch it, or are you off your leash right now?"

"Why I outta'!"

Yugi grabbed onto the back of the blue uniform jacket attached to Jou's back trying in vain to stop the on coming fight.

"No Jou! It's the last day, don't do this, he's not worth it!"

The one deemed unworthy turned slightly from his proud stance and sneered down his perfectly molded nose at them.

"You can keep telling yourself that, Moto."

And with that he turned with a bellowing trench coat to a black limousine.

"Man, I can't stand that Kaiba!" Jou complained.

"I know, but it's not worth it to start a fight over."

Jou gave his little buddy a smile.

"You're right Yug', as usual."

……………………………………………………………..

"Grandpa, are you sure you're alright?"

Yugi had a deep frown on his face as he looked at his elder's swollen ankle.

"Yes, my boy, of course! My bones may be old but the spirit is strong!" He gave a triumphant grin then grimaced slightly at the pain flared when the ambulance lifted him into a stretcher.

"If you're sure…"

His eyes held so much care; it broke the old man's heart.

"Just a night in the doctor's care should be alright, no worries at all. Do you think you can hold down the fort for tonight?"

Yugi nodded his head. He would have loved to go to the hospital and spend the night with his Grandpa, but he had to work the store tomorrow and he couldn't just leave the precious cards unwatched. After all the y ears his Grandpa lived in this house, he decided he would fall down the stairs now?

"I'll be just fine. You feel better and I'll come first chance tomorrow evening."

"Good boy."

And with that he was lifted to the flashing car and taken on his journey to the hospital. It was the only way to get him there since Yugi couldn't drive as of yet, he was still fifteen.

He sighed audibly as he ventured back into his home which was connected to their family owned game shop. They sold cards to a very popular game, one that was Yugi was quite obsessed of called Duel Monsters. What else was there to do when you are alone? Yugi could only think of polishing up on his deck or going to bed. He chose the first option.

After a few hours of going through traps and rearranging, he felt satisfied enough to head upstairs to his room above the shop. It was a little eerie being there without another living soul. He turned off the shop and locked up while turning the rest of the lights off around his room.

He washed and pulled the flannel pj's over his head leaving the mane a bit disheveled in its wake of going through the neck hole.

He switched off his bedroom light and all was plunged into darkness, except one light form the hallway.

Yugi's eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. He had just settled into his warm and inviting bed, and now he had to go across the hall to the extra bedroom.

Wait…

He had turned off that light, he was sure. But then again he was tired, it wasn't hard to forget one light switch.

He clambered out of his bed and ventured across the dark hall to the room. He yawned into his hand and fluttered his eyes to stay alert.

_Yugi…_

Yugi stopped mid way. There it was again. What was with his head and the tricks his mind played?

_Chosen One…_

He glanced down at the light streaming form the bottom of the door and saw two shadows of what appeared to be feet walk across the room.

His eyes widened further.

There was someone else in the house.

He swallowed down his fear creeping up his spine. Was this person a bugler? He hadn't heard a thing and there was no window in that room. Maybe it had been a customer?

_Yugi…_

There it went again! Now he was beginning to become annoyed no matter how scary the situation was becoming. That was annoying, dammit.

"W-what do you want?" His soft voice faltered slightly as he took the last remaining steps to stand before the door. Suddenly the light disappeared and all was dark once again.

What? Yugi had never been the strongest, or bravest, but this was his house and whoever was in there needed to come out. He grabbed the handle of the door and it creaked as he turned the brass knob and swung the door wide open.

All that could be heard was a bang as the force made the door smack right into the wall and bounce back to Yugi's rigid form in the doorway. His eyes adjusted to the room and he walked into the room fully. Nothing seemed out of place or broken into. He tentively reached his hand along the wall still facing the room not wanting to turn his back for a second. He felt relief when his hand found the switch and once again the room was illuminated.

Even in the light everything was perfectly placed and nothing disturbed. He sighed audibly. His mind really mist be tired, of course he had missed this light thinking about it now he always did and his Grandpa would always fuss about that. Yugi smiled softly as he saw a picture of his parents in Egypt. His mother and Fahter's warm eyes stared back at him with his dad's arm wrapped securely around his mom. They were standing in front of the pyramids in matching khaki outfits. The frame sat at the desk he was now standing in front of. After the initial shock and relief of everything being alright he decided to look around at the memories. He loved that picture. His fingertips ghosted over the glass as the smiling faces shone through to his sad eyes. He missed them so much even if hadn't had them for long in his life.

"They were great people."

Yugi's smile grew, everyone always told him that. And he knew in his heart it was true.

"You have your mother's pretty smile, Yugi."

His eyes lit at that. Everyone also told him that when he saw old relatives and family friends on the street or gatherings at holidays. Those were the best times he could remember.

"Thank you, you know people always…"

His eyes widened to gigantic proportions. Those weren't his thoughts. He didn't know that voice, and it sure didn't belong to his Grandpa that had miraculously home from the hospital as he wished…

"Tell you that? Well it's true."

He spun to only have his jaw drop as he was faced with a girl sitting cross legged _in the air!_

…………………………………………………………………

Her laughing eyes lit with warmth that had Yugi's heart melting at the sight.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And why aren't you on the ground!" his voice rose with each inquiry as he stumbled back only to bump into the desk and rattling the contents on it.

"Me? Well I'm here to help you and set you on the right path, silly!"

"But you're not –"

"Human? Well not technically, no. But hey what's a girl to do, huh?" she winked slyly at his still shocked features.

She wore a blue uniform like skirt with intricate designs across the sash tied onto it securely. She had a blue tube top like top but with sleeves cut and torn hanging down her small shoulders. Gold flittering jewelry adorned around her wrists and ankles. She almost had a slight glow about her still floating form and he noticed there was a wand like device settled protectively at her hip with more symbols and what looked like prayer beads wrapped around it tightly. It seemed to Yugi she would jingle if she walked, that is if she walked at all. He shook himself from those thoughts.

"Why are you in my house?"

She blinked and gave him a cheeky grin.

"I told you silly, I am here to help you with your journey." She nodded proudly at him.

Yugi for starters didn't know what in the seven hells was going on. First he thought someone broke into the house, which technically they did, now they were floating in front of him and he was alone because his Grandpa just had to fall down the stairs. What had he done to the great ones above to deserve to lose his mind so early in his life?

"Yugi, why don't we start with introductions? My name is Sayla, guardian of pure ones alike and protector of all things good!" she had rose from her cross legged position and had struck a pose with the peace sign on her fingers on her forehead and the other hand strongly placed on her hip confidently. She looked ridiculous.

He blinked once, twice then simply turned to the shelf of books a few feet away and struck his head to a rhythm only he could hear against the wood.

Sayla blinked when she heard a bang, again and again and again. What was Yugi doing? Shouldn't he be saluting back, or asking about her powers, or more importantly, his?

She lowered herself to the ground and lighty tapped his sholder. He turned slowly and she found herself staring at closed eyes and a forehead with a slightly purple shade facing her.

"Now when I count to three and open my eyes there will be no fairy in my house."

Sayla tilted her head in confusion. What was the boy doing exactly? Playing a game?

"ONE…TWO…THREE!"

Yugi threw his eyes open ready to find a perfectly normal room and be his perfectly normal self.

"My turn! My turn!"

That was not what he found to say the least. The blonde headed girl still stood in front of him, a lot closer now he noticed and for some odd reason had her eyes covered by both hands.

"ONE…TWO..."

"What are you?"

She opened her bright green eyes and stared into his amethyst ones.

"Why I'm a nymph! Not a fairy." Her expression turned dark for a moment.

"Are you real?" Yugi moved a shaky hand forward and to his shock and yet no so much surprise it went right through her stomach.

"Hey! Don't do that, it tickles!" she giggled crazily and wrapped her arms around herself and ascended into the air while spinning wildly.

His mouth hung open in amazement. Wow, his dreams really were becoming quite weird. First he had dreams of dark times and wars now he dreamt of silly nymph girls. What do you know, he really was going crazy.

"Well this has been fun, but I'm going to wake up now. Goodbye Sayla."

And with determination in his eyes he turned and his way back to his bed. Best way to wake up was to get back to the place the dream started.

Sayla stopped spinning when she heard him say goodbye. Wait! Leave? No! She would get in trouble with her superiors if she didn't get to Yugi!

She sped after him on foot across the hall and saw the back of his pj's disappear into his room.

……………………………………………………

Yugi sighed as he climbed back into his bed. Now that he was sure he was insane it would all be alright.

As he drifted to reality in his mind he felt the weight of his bed shift, almost as if someone else was there. He shrugged it off and slept for about five minutes in his dream, and decided that reality should be back to him by now.

He sat up slowly and peered around his room. There was nothing, not one sight of strange lights, or even stranger fairy girls dancing around in the air.

He reasoned it was safe to go to the bathroom, swinging his short legs over the side of the bed and came face to face with green eyes and blonde hair.

"Yugi! I was afraid I lost you for a while!"

He blinked several times. It wasn't a dream; there was someone still in his house and in his face. He did the only logical thing he could think of doing with this situation.

He opened his mouth and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! AHHHH! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

The girl tumbled back and onto the floor none too gracefully.

"Ahhhh! What's the deal!"

"YOU! You are ….REAL!"

The figure rolled her eyes, "I have been telling you that this whole time!"

Yugi sat back down on his bed and breathed deeply.

"Look Yugi, I know it's hard to image that this is real, but I promise it is. Now no more funny business. I came to you to discuss your mission as the Chosen One. Now-"

"As who?"

Sayla blinked.

"What do you mean? As who? You don't know?"

"I should think not!"

Yugi was so confused and just wanted to go back to sleep or wherever he needed to be to get rid of her.

"You, Yugi Moto, are the descendent from the band of Thirteen. It is up to you to help gather the Lost Souls and bring them back to life fully. This is your destiny, and the chosen path which action must take place. I was sent by the Chosen Elders from Above to help you on your journey. We need your help, Yugi.All of us in my world know the Darkness is coming back, we need more help. Please, accept your destiny and help fight the darkness once again alongside the immortals!"

Yugi blinked at her soaking in the information.

'Chosen One?' Last Light? Him? But he was nothing special, and he certainly couldn't fight against anyone. Did he look like a hero?

"Listen, I'm really sorry. But I can't be your guy, I'm no hero. Just look at me! I am no fighter with great skills! Not to mention I'm about five inches shorter than people my age. You've got the wrong guy."

Yugi looked down at his hands in shame.

Sayla's heart broke at the sight.

"Yugi that may be true about your physical stature, but do you know about your heart? You have the brightest soul,Yugi. And most gentle light, not many are blessed with such a gift. Your care about all, even your enemies own safety. And you have great skills in that right there."

She pointed a ghost like finger at his deck sitting by his nightstand.

His Duel Monsters cards lay safely on the wooden table.

"How can that possibly help you?"

She smiled softly at the human and placed a hand in front of him.

"Come with me."

Yugi stared at her hand transfixed. Someone wanted his help with saving the world? He was interested, because he knew his Grandpa was right about the scriptures. It filled him with pride. He wanted to help, and wanted to believe the smiling girl or fairy or thing in front of him. Only one way to find out if what she said was true, and it wasn't to hide behind his friends, he had to stand up.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Her smile only broadened.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………..

………………

…………….

……………

T-h-I-r-T-e-E-n Ghosts

……………

……………………………………………………………………………………

Well I hope you enjoyed that. And you will find out about the immortals and their world next chapter and soon Yugi will start his journey to find the missing souls. I plan on introducing the rest of the cast/gang next chapter and especially with the lost souls.

Review to tell me what you think please.

Love,

l-s-b


End file.
